Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an intraoral sensor, and, more particularly, to a bendable X-ray intraoral sensor.
Description of the Related Art
With regard to intraoral radiography for obtaining X-ray images for the teeth and gums in a patient's mouth, a film was commonly used in the past. In the case of such a film, there is a high possibility that image distortion will be generated because the film is excessively bent in a patient's mouth. Further, the films are inefficient in terms of cost and time due to the development of the films and storing them. In order to solve these problems, a digital intraoral sensor has been currently widely used.
Since the digital intraoral sensor is generally composed of components made of a rigid material, the digital intraoral sensor is not bendable. Due to this, it is problematic in that a patient can feel discomfort or even pain due to digital sensor being inserted into his/her mouth.